<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish you were here by tamersa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984202">Wish you were here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa'>tamersa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Judged None [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider OOO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I love those dorks, ITS BEEN 10 YEARS TOEI, M/M, i have like 234432 version of those, idiotic idea for Ankh resurection, just fast angsto-fluff, other charas mentioned, pseudojournal form</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji found a way to bring Ankh back but it didn't go as he  suspected to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ankh/Hino Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Judged None [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish you were here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It is dumb idea but It looked so funny at the beginning.<br/>But of course Ive spoiled it with angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was in shock and needed something to pour out my thoughts, that’s why I’ve made this journal. It might end up as long as a book, or just a measly one page. </p>
<p>Today is the day. I’ve gathered all the required items to resurrect Ankh. I hope it works… I’m really tired and desperate now. There, I finally admitted it. Normally I wouldn’t tell my friends how on edge I am these days. Today however, is the day it finally ends! If everything goes according to the plan that is.</p>
<p>Day 0</p>
<p>I didn’t know what to expect, but in never in my wildest dreams and assumptions have I thought the results would be like this. After the ritual, when all the blinding lights died out, after my last look at the broken Core Medal that was made whole again, I lost conscious for a brief moment. When I woke up, I was all right, yet Ankh was nowhere to be seen. What’s interesting and bringing me hope, in the middle of the room laid an egg. And a quite large one at that: at least half a meter wide. It’s cold and I haven’t heard any sounds coming from it. I’ll need to wait… and I need a place to stay. It’s time to go back to Japan.</p>
<p>Day 3</p>
<p>I’m nervous to be honest. I’m writing this while taking a plane. In the baggage space there is a large box with some soft beans and other materials to keep the egg safe. It was troublesome to let it fly at all, but with some help from the Kougami connections I have, I was able to do it. Until now there was no change to the state of the egg. Still, I can never be sure whether nothing will happen so high in the sky. I was never this nervous on a plane. Some people think I have flight fright. At least I don’t have to explain myself too much…</p>
<p>Day 4</p>
<p>I really do meet best people I can, wherever I go. Chiyako was kind enough to lend me her attic room again. Makes me feel really nostalgic. So much so, that I almost started crying. But there’s no time for tears. I took the egg and put it on the bed for now. I’ll build a proper nest for it tomorrow. Or should I say… for him? I stroke the perfectly white surface every now and again. And every time I could swear it gets slightly warmer. Also, I’m really tired due the jetlag. I’ve changed clothes and just laid near the egg, falling asleep.</p>
<p>Day 5</p>
<p>I don’t want to be a burden to Chiyako so I’ll offer helping her. Nowadays, I really have much more experience in making a broad variety of food, which made her enthusiastic. I’m also in great mood, because now I’m sure the egg is warmer and I think I heard something moving inside, and I’ve heard what I believe to be jingling of Cell Medals. I can’t wait for it to hatch! I’m planning on buying some red cloth and any other items I’d need to make the nest. It must be comfortable and good enough for Ankh. Although I’m sure he’ll still be a nagging egocentric. I even miss that. We will meet again... Soon.</p>
<p>Day 9</p>
<p>The nest is almost finished. I’ve slept hugging the egg for the past few days. I’m not sure whether it needs warmness or desires. If it does, I hope my desire to bring him back will be enough. The egg is quite warm and even Hina heard the Medals Jingling when she came up for a visit. She’s really happy to see him again. So is Shingo, which is somewhat weird. Sometimes I forget how many lives this one Bird Greeed changed. I hope he’ll continue changing them even more. Especially mine.</p>
<p>Day (Night) 13</p>
<p>Sometime past midnight I’ve heard a high-pitched jingling and cracking. I’ve panicked at first, then understood it’s ok. It will be. It has to be… I’ve examined the egg after quickly getting up and it was cracking more and more. Cell Medals were falling out of bigger holes in it. For the first time I heard a screech. A bird’s screech. Once the shell dissolved completely, a sudden flash of red light filled the room. For a moment I felt an ice ball in my stomach. Only small mountain of Cell Medals remained on my bed. Then I noticed something moving slowly underneath. Finally a small creature came out. It looked like a bird, yet it had all of Greeed features. It screeched again and started eating all the Cells still laying on the bed. I tried not to move most of the time, thinking what to do and how to react. Once it ate last of the Cell medals it looked at me. I said his name gently. In response the small Greeed bird made a soft noise and proceeded to make something resembling a nest from my bed covers. It made me laugh. What am I supposed to do now? What does it mean?</p>
<p>Day 14</p>
<p>I’m sure this small baby Greeed got bigger since it hatched. It’s definitely more vocal and makes more sounds now. Also, it pecks me… that’s how it gets Cell Medals. It’s a bizarre way to feed him, but I don’t mind. Both Hina and Chiyako said he’s cute. I think he accepts them but doesn’t seem to like Gotou or Date: when they got here, he just jumped into his nest and hissed at them. I wonder, how will he react to Shingo?</p>
<p>Day 17</p>
<p>The bird Greeed got… bulkier and his anatomy is changing slowly, becoming more humanoid. He knows some words now. His first word was ‘food’… to no one’s surprise. I’m worried there isn’t anything of Ankh in him. Hopefully, he just needs more time.</p>
<p>Day 21</p>
<p>I looked into the nest this morning. There he sat. Ankh’s full Greeed form. A wide smile has definitely shown itself on my face, at least until I asked him if he knew who I was. He just repeated the question back at me in a flat voice. My heart dropped. I think I’ve reset him… But I don’t want to believe that!!! Hina and Shingo stopped by. When Ankh saw Shingo, he changed into his blonde form for a moment, but almost immediately reverted. I’m devastated. Hina is trying to encourage me saying that maybe he needs more time? I’m not so sure anymore.</p>
<p>Day 23</p>
<p>Ankh still doesn’t seem to know anything. He’s still in his Greeed state, asking who he is. At least he learned how to obtain Cell Medals from people without them noticing. I’m slowly losing hope. The only good thing is he’s always going back to his nest. I don’t know what to do anymore…<br/>~~~~<br/>Eiji closed his diary and sighed. He felt like crying now. Damn it! What did he do wrong while resurrecting his… his… how does he even name this relationship he has with the Greeed? Eiji wasn’t sure, but everything became way too big and difficult right now. He wanted him back so much… To hear his voice which was so similar to Shingo’s and at the same time so different. He wanted to see that often irritating smirk, he wanted… tears began falling down his cheeks but this time he didn’t even stop them. Eiji just sat on the windowsill feeling cold night air on his back.<br/>Suddenly the breeze disappeared, and some human hand grabbed him from behind.</p>
<p>-	Oy Eiji! What the hell are you crying for? That you’re broke and don’t have any money to pay for my ice candy?</p>
<p>For a moment Eiji didn’t move and his brain froze trying to process what was happening. Call back to reality seemed to take too long for the liking of the person crouching behind him outside of the window. Eiji suddenly felt a very Greeedy hand grab his chin and turn his face to the side. That’s when his teary eyes saw that damn Shingo’s face but with all those bird features, those blonde locks that smirk, somewhat confused, yet so dear to him.</p>
<p>-	Ankh… - he whispered. And then did the boldest thing he could. He kissed that face, putting his own palm on his head to make the kiss last longer. </p>
<p>The other one didn’t protest and smirked again afterwards.</p>
<p>-	So… where are my other treats?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave some comment if you like! <br/>I wonder if Greeed egg should look different?<br/>Also I must give Eiji more break from all the trauma hahaha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>